Fear
by ickles
Summary: When Raven has an encounter with a new villain, she starts having nightmares even when she's awake. Slight Robin/Raven. On hold at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Loud cheers rang throughout Jump City. Children ran around waving mini-flags and a circus was parading through the town with gigantic balloons, clowns and all other sorts of entertainment for the citizens celebrating Childrens' Day. Blimps were one of the most attracting amusement of all also because the Teen Titans were part of the exhibit.

"Dude, this is so awesome! We even get our own blimp!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Hey, we're still on patrol, Beastboy. You can go walk around, but just keep a watchful eye out for any villains." Robin said. He pressed a few buttons on his communicator. "In an event as big as this, anything could happen."

'_I'm bored out of my wits. Why did I even come here?'' _Raven blew a pink streamer, annoyed. Streamers and balloons were everywhere, filling the blimp with many different colors.

She got back to her book. _The man hid in the shadows, trying to get away from..._

'It's A Small World After All' blared out of the speakers. She glanced at the speakers, irritated.

She exhaled, smoothed the page and turned her eyes back to her book. _The man hid in the shadows, trying to get away…_

"It's a small world after all," She cringed.

_The man hid in the shadows, trying to get away from…_

"It's a small world after all,"

_Twitch, twitch…_

She narrowed her eyes into slits and forced all concentration on her book.

'_One more time…' _She thought of all the possible things that could happen to the person working with the songs.

She glared at the speakers, daring them to sing another verse. The music stopped.

_The man hid…_

"100 green bottles, sat on a wall,"

She slumped. This was no use. There was too much noise.She made up her mind to go read someplace else, preferably a more remote place.

Raven picked up her book and stepped down from the multicolored platform. She noticed a book store with glass doors ahead, just next to a bank. _Perfect. I can choose my book, and then get my money from the bank and pay. _She nodded contentedly and made her way over.

At the bookstore entrance, she watched a mascot sign autographs for the children, just outside the bank. She watched for a little while longer, and then turned to go into the store, but something caught her eye. Just a few feet away from the mascot, there was someone wearing tinted glasses, a khaki hat and the same colored coat which reached down to his ankles, standing at the ATM machine, his gloved fingers quickly tapping the keyboard.

Nothing suspicious about that, only thing was that the bank was closed, and they had locked all the ATM machines for that day.

She walked to the figure and gripped his shoulder securely in her right hand. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded. The form merely giggled in a high-pitched voice, giggling so crazily as if it were mocking her. She spun him round hard, so his coat, glasses and hat fell off. Her hand fell off his shoulder as her violet eyes stared into its clear, plastic ones. And her mouth dropped open.

His head was like a thin sag stuffed with a bit of cotton, that the tip of its head was sagged. His body was very skinny and stitches ran all over it. It didn't say anything, just cocked it's head to one side, tauntingly and laughed the same high pitched laugh. By this time, everybody had run away from the area when they saw the stitches.

He twisted his body in an angle that Raven had never seen anyone else twist. He walked steadily towards her, grinning madly. She snapped out of her shock and lifted up some objects to throw at him. He easily dodged everything, still advancing towards her. She couldn't do anything much, just to call the others for help. She threw one last streetlamp at him and switched on her communicator as she hid in an alleyway.

Robin's smiling face appeared on the screen. They were still on the blimp. "Hey, Raven." He noticed her expression. "What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"_That's _what's wrong." She outstretched the communicator around the wall towards the grinning figure, leaping gracefully over debris still approaching Raven.

His face fell. "Ragdoll?" He had a grim expression. "We're coming, stay as far away from him as possible." He instructed. Then the screen went blank.

"_Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" _She lifted a garbage can and threw it at the Ragdoll, he used his hands as a boost and pushed himself on the garbage can as it was shooting towards him. It bounced on the pavement and rolled to a stop. The Ragdoll seemed to find this funny. He laughed, this time in a usual tone.

"Ragdoll!" Robin and the rest of the team appeared. The Ragdoll scowled a bit. Robin and Cyborg were upfront of Ragdoll, Starfire and Beastboy were on the right, Raven was behind and on his left was a big brick wall.

"Give up, Ragdoll." Robin said his Bo-staff in his hand.

All the titans edged closer to him, trapping him in a wide circle.

The Ragdoll growled, then giggled. He reached into a pocket and threw a smoke bomb at Raven and disappeared into the smoke. Raven coughed and covered her nose and mouth. The gas evaporated as the others came running towards her.

"Well, that was a new villain." Cyborg commented.

"Ragdoll." Robin closed his Bo-staff. "When I was with Batman, he was one of the most dangerous villains we had to face. I don't know what he's doing here, but I'm going to find out." The titans turned to Raven, coughing.

"You okay Raven?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine." She answered. "If you all wouldn't mind, I'd like to return to the tower to read."

Up on the brick building, someone was watching them.

"_Oh Raven_

_You'll soon see that there are more things_

_Than a living Ragdoll to fear. A lot more to FEAR."_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is so short, but I'm really out of time. I've got tons of things to do. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and sooner. Byes.

* * *

After the carnival ended it was already late and by the time they got back it was 1 in the morning.

Cyborg yawned loudly, carrying Beastboy and Starfire on his shoulders. "Ok ya'll. I'm taking them back to their room, and then I'm going to sleep. You two look like you could use some sleep yourself." He chuckled softly. "Well, see ya guys tomorrow." He walked out of the room, the door closing quietly behind him.

He was right. Raven looked quite ghostly, her face paler than usual and her eyes were darker lines circled below her eyelids. She had stayed to move the rubble from the fight with the Ragdoll. Just thinking about him made her shiver. Robin looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"The incident today really took us by surprise. Tomorrow I'm doing a full scan on the city to see where he is and why. But it's really late and we should get some rest." He said.

"Goodnight." She nodded at him and picked up her book and left the main room, heading to her room.

She took off her cape and put the book back on the shelf, and lay on her bed. She looked at the ceiling for a few seconds then her eyelids drooped until everything faded to black.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see a beam of sunshine pouring down from the window in her room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. She looked at herself in her mirror and screamed. Two red glowing eyes stared back at her from the mirror, but they weren't the mirrors', they were hers.

"No! Trigon is gone! He can't be back!" She cried frantically. The eyes continued to glare at her, so harshly, so dangerously.

A completely black cloud appeared behind her in her reflection. First it was all black, then a smile emerged and stretched bigger and wider. Two holes formed a few inches away from each other on the face, like eye sockets. They were hollow and empty, like the eyes had been gouged out. Its face grew a lot of hair very quickly, that soon the whole face was covered in hair.

It tilted its head to one side and laughed a deep throaty laugh. Trigon's laugh. The sound surrounded her, like many people were laughing at the same time. Raven's eyes darted back and forth in panic. Then without thinking she used her fists and smashed the mirror, she winced from the pain of the glass scratching her skin, yet, she continued hitting it until it broke. The face split in half, still moving, still laughing. The sound didn't change either but she continued pounding it. She picked up a chair and hit it hard against the mirror then the laughter stopped. The face was gone and the mirror was completely destroyed.

She panted heavily and slid down the wall to sit down. She looked at her hands. They were severely cut and bleeding. Some of them had already healed and made scars across her palms. She looked around her room for something to bind it and stopped when she saw her shelve of books. They were coming out one by one, moving towards the wall in front of her. The pages flipped through wildly, never ending. The words came off the pages as they flipped and moved about as if they were forming something.

Raven clenched her fists, standing up, "STOP!" Everything went back to its place, but one thing remained. In dark red on the wall, the words were big and clear. The mark of Scath printed on the wall in fire, and the words below it.

**ITS NOT OVER YET**

**THE EVIL LIVES**

* * *

"NO!" She screamed. She abruptly jerked upright on her bed. Raven was on her bed. Nothing happened. She looked at the mirror. It was perfectly fine. Not wrecked. She looked at the wall. It was totally clear. Nothing happened. It was just a dream. She inhaled slowly.

_What time is it? It must be about 6 a.m. by now._ She glanced at the clock. It read 1:30 a.m. _Huh? 1:30? It seemed like ages!_ She dropped down on her bed and winced as pain shot up her palms. She recoiled and looked at them. They were cut and bleeding with scars running across.


End file.
